(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for connecting pipes. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for connecting axially spaced apart relatively misaligned pipe ends by welding.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
The methods of connecting pipes usually involve using either mechanical pipe coupling tools or welding. connections are accomplished either by butt welding the pipe ends directly to each other or by sliding mateable coupling members over the pipes and welding the members together.
Neither method of connecting pipes by welding is entirely satisfactory in all situations. In order to butt weld the pipes directly to each other, the ends thereof must be brought into abuttment in substantially perfect axial alignment. This requires the use of massive alignment equipment. With coupling members, some misalignment is tolerable, therefore eliminating the need for massive alignment equipment; however, these coupling members are joined to the pipes and to each other by fillet welds, which are inherently inferior to butt welds.